O homem que sabia javanês
Lima Barreto m uma confeitaria, certa vez, ao meu amigo Castro contava eu as partidas que havia pregado às convicções e às respeitabilidades, para poder viver. Houve mesmo uma dada ocasião, quando estive em Manaus, em que fui obrigado a esconder a minha qualidade de bacharel, para mais confiança obter dos clientes, que afluíam ao meu escritório de feiticeiro e adivinho. Contava eu isso. O meu amigo ouvia-me calado, embevecido, gostando daquele meu Gil Blas vivido, até que, em uma pausa da conversa, ao esgotarmos os copos, observou a esmo: — Tens levado uma vida bem engraçada, Castelo! — Só assim se pode viver... Isto de uma ocupação única: sair de casa a certas horas, voltar a outras, aborrece, não achas? Não sei como me tenho agüentado lá, no consulado! — Cansa-se; mas não é isso que me admiro. O que me admira é que tenhas corrido tantas aventuras aqui, neste Brasil imbecil e burocrático. — Qual! Aqui mesmo, meu Castro, se podem arranjar belas páginas de vida. Imagina tu que eu já fui professor de javanês? — Quando? Aqui, depois que voltaste do consulado? — Não; antes. E, por sinal, fui nomeado cônsul por isso. — Conta lá como foi. Bebes mais cerveja? — Bebo. Mandamos buscar mais outra garrafa, enchemos os copos, e continuei: — Eu tinha chegado havia pouco ao Rio e estava literalmente na miséria. Vivia fugido de casa de pensão em casa de pensão, sem saber onde e como ganhar dinheiro, quando li no Jornal do Comércio o anúncio seguinte: "Precisa-se de um professor de língua javanesa. Cartas etc". Ora, disse cá comigo, está ali uma colocação que não terá muitos concorrentes; se eu capiscasse quatro palavras, ia apresentar-me. Saí do café e andei pelas ruas, sempre imaginar-me professor de javanês, ganhando dinheiro, andando de bonde e sem encontros desagradáveis com os "cadáveres". Insensivelmente dirigi-me à Biblioteca Nacional. Não sabia bem que livro iria pedir, mas entrei, entreguei o chapéu ao porteiro, recebi a senha e subi. Na escada, acudiu-me pedir a Grande Encyclopédie, letra J, a fim de consultar o artigo relativo a Java e à língua javanesa. Dito e feito. Fiquei sabendo, ao fim de alguns minutos, que Java era uma grande ilha do arquipélago de Sonda, colônia holandesa, e o javanês, língua aglutinante do grupo malaio-polinésio, possuía uma literatura digna de nota e escrita em caracteres derivados do velho alfabeto hindu. A Enciclopédia dava-me indicação de trabalhos sobre a tal língua malaia e não tive dúvidas em consultar um deles. Copiei o alfabeto, a sua pronunciação figurada e saí. Andei pelas ruas, perambulando e mastigando letras. Na minha cabeça dançavam hieróglifos; de quando em quando consultava as minhas notas; entrava nos jardins e escrevia estes calungas na areia para guardá-los bem na memória e habituar a mão a escrevê-los. À noite, quando pude entrar em casa sem ser visto, para evitar indiscretas perguntas do encarregado, ainda continuei no quarto a engolir o meu "a-b-c" malaio, e, com tanto afinco levei o propósito que, de manhã, o sabia perfeitamente. Convenci-me de que aquela era a língua mais fácil do mundo e saí; mas não tão cedo que não me encontrasse com o encarregado dos aluguéis dos cômodos: — Senhor Castelo, quando salda a sua conta? Respondi-lhe então eu, com a mais encantadora esperança: — Breve... Espere um pouco... Tenha paciência... Vou ser nomeado professor de javanês, e... Por aí o homem interrompeu-me: — Que diabo vem a ser isso, Senhor Castelo? Gostei da diversão e ataquei o patriotismo do homem. — É uma língua que se fala lá pelas bandas do Timor. Sabe onde é? Oh! alma ingênua! O homem esqueceu-se da minha dívida e disse-me com aquele falar forte dos portugueses: — Eu cá por mim, não sei bem; mas ouvi dizer que são umas terras que temos lá para os lados de Macau. E o senhor sabe disso, Senhor Castelo? Animado com esta saída feliz que me deu o javanês, voltei a procurar o anúncio. Lá estava ele. Resolvi animosamente propor-me ao professorado do idioma oceânico. Redigi a resposta, passei pelo Jornal e lá deixei a carta. Em seguida, voltei à biblioteca e continuei os meus estudos de javanês. Não fiz grandes progressos nesse dia, não sei se por julgar o alfabeto javanês o único saber necessário a um professor de língua malaia ou se por ter me empenhado mais na bibliografia e história literária do idioma que ia ensinar. Ao cabo de dois dias, recebia eu uma carta para ir falar ao Doutor Manuel Feliciano Soares Albernaz, Barão de Jacuecanga, à rua Conde de Bonfim, não me recordo bem que número. É preciso não te esqueceres de que entrementes continuei estudando o meu malaio, isto é, o tal javanês. Além do alfabeto, fiquei sabendo o nome de alguns autores, também perguntar responder "como está o senhor"? e duas ou três regras de gramática, lastrado todo esse saber com vinte palavras do léxico. Não imaginas as grandes dificuldades com que lutei para arranjar os quatrocentos réis da viagem! É mais fácil — pode ficar certo — aprender o javanês... Fui à pé. Cheguei suadíssimo; e, com maternal carinho, as anosas mangueiras, que se perfilavam em alameda diante da casa do titular, me receberam, me acolheram e me reconfortaram. Em toda minha vida, foi o único momento em que cheguei a sentir simpatia pela natureza... Era uma casa enorme que parecia estar deserta; estava maltratada, mas não sei por que me veio pensar que nesse mau tratamento havia mais desleixo e cansaço de viver que mesmo pobreza. Devia haver anos que não era pintada. As paredes descascavam e os beirais do telhado, daquelas telhas vidradas de outros tempos, estavam desguarnecidos aqui e ali, como dentaduras decadentes ou malcuidadas. Olhei um pouco o jardim e vi a pujança vingativa com que a tiririca e o carrapicho tinham expulsado os tinhorões e as begônias. Os crótons continuavam, porém, a viver com a sua folhagem de cores mortiças. Bati. Custaram-me a abrir. Veio, por fim, um antigo preto africano, cujas barbas e cabelos de algodão davam à sua fisionomia uma aguda impressão de velhice, doçura e sofrimento. Na sala, havia uma galeria de retratos: arrogantes senhores de barba em colar se perfilavam enquadrados em imensas molduras douradas, e doces perfis de senhoras, em bandós, com grandes leques, pareciam querer subir aos ares, enfunadas pelos redondos vestidos à balão; mas, daquelas velhas coisas, sobre as quais a poeira punha mais antigüidade e respeito, a que gostei mais de ver foi um belo jarrão de porcelana da China ou da Índia, como se diz. Aquela pureza da louça, a sua fragilidade, a ingenuidade do desenho e aquele fosco brilho de luar, diziam-me a mim que aquele objeto tinha sido feito por mãos de criança, a sonhar, para encanto dos olhos fatigados dos velhos desiludidos... Esperei um instante o dono da casa.Tardou um pouco. Um tanto trôpego, com o lenço de alcobaça na mão, tomando veneravelmente o simonte de antanho, foi cheio de respeito que o vi chegar. Tive vontade de ir-me embora. Mesmo se não fosse ele o discípulo, era sempre um crime mistificar aquele ancião, cuja velhice trazia à tona do meu pensamento alguma coisa de augusto, de sagrado. Hesitei, mas fiquei. — Eu sou — avancei — o professor de javanês, de que o senhor disse precisar. — Sente-se — respondeu-me o velho. — O senhor é daqui, do Rio? — Não, sou de Canavieiras. — Como? — fez ele. — Fale um pouco alto, que sou surdo. — Sou de Canavieiras, na Bahia — insisti eu. — Onde fez os seus estudos? — Em São Salvador. — Em onde aprendeu o javanês? — indagou ele, com aquela teimosia peculiar aos velhos. Não contava com essa pergunta, mas imediatamente arquitetei uma mentira. Contei-lhe que meu pai era javanês. Tripulante de uma navio mercante, viera ter à Bahia, estabelecera-se nas proximidades de Canavieiras como pescador, casara, prosperara e fora com ele que aprendi javanês. — E ele acreditou? E o físico? — perguntou meu amigo, que até então me ouvira calado. — Não sou — objetei — lá muito diferente de um javanês. Estes meu cabelos corridos, duros e grossos e a minha pele basané podem dar-me muito bem o aspecto de um mestiço malaio... Tu sabes bem que, entre nós, há de tudo: índios, malaios, taitianos, malgaches, guanches, até godos. É uma comparsaria de raças e tipos de fazer inveja ao mundo inteiro. — Bem — fez o meu amigo —, continua. — O velho — emendei eu — ouviu-me atentamente, considerou demoradamente o meu físico, e pareceu que me julgava de fato filho de malaio, e perguntou-me com doçura: — Então está disposto a ensinar-me javanês? — A resposta saiu-me sem querer. Pois não. — O senhor há de ficar admirado — aduziu o Barão de Jacuecanga — que eu, nesta idade, ainda queira aprender qualquer coisa, mas... — Não tenho que admirar. Têm-se visto exemplos e exemplos muito fecundos... — O que eu quero, meu caro senhor...? — Castelo — adiantei eu. — O que eu quero, meu caro Senhor Castelo, é cumprir um juramento de família. Não sei se o senhor sabe que eu sou neto do Conselheiro Albernaz, aquele que acompanhou Pedro I, quando abdicou. Voltando de Londres, trouxe para aqui um livro em língua esquisita, a que tinha grande estimação. Fora um hindu ou siamês que lho dera em Londres, em agradecimento a não sei que serviço prestado por meu avô. Ao morrer meu avô, chamou meu pai e lhe disse: "Filho, tenho este livro aqui, escrito em javanês. Disse-me que mo deu que ele evita desgraças e traz felicidades para quem o tem. Eu não sei nada ao certo. Em todo caso, guarda-o; mas, se queres que o fado que me deitou o sábio oriental se cumpra, faze com que teu filho o entenda, para que sempre a nossa raça seja feliz." Meu pai — continuou o velho barão — não acreditou muito na história; contudo guardou o livro. Às portas da morte, ele mo deu e disse-me o que prometera ao pai. Em começo, pouco caso fiz da história do livro. Deitei-o a um canto e fabriquei minha vida. Cheguei até esquecer-me dele; mas, de uns tempos a esta parte, tenho passado por tanto desgosto, tantas desgraças têm caído sobre a minha velhice que me lembrei do talismã da família. Tenho que o ler, que o compreender, e não quero que os meus últimos dias anunciem o desastre da minha posteridade; e, para entendê-lo, é claro que preciso entender o javanês. Eis aí. Calou-se e notei que os olhos do velho se tinham orvalhado. Enxugou discretamente os olhos e perguntou-me se queria ver o livro. Respondi-lhe que sim. Chamou o criado, deu-lhe as instruções e explicou-me que perdera todos os filhos, sobrinhos, só lhe restando uma filha casada, cuja prole, porém, estava reduzida a um filho, débil de corpo e de saúde frágil e oscilante. Veio o livro. Era um velho calhamaço, um inquarto antigo, encadernado em couro, impresso em grandes letras, em um papel amarelado e grosso. Faltava a folha do rosto e por isso não se podia ler a data da impressão. Tinha ainda umas páginas de prefácio, escritas em inglês, onde li que se tratava das histórias do príncipe Kulanga, escritor javanês de muito mérito. Logo informei disso o velho barão que, não percebendo que eu tinha chegado aí pelo inglês, ficou tendo em alta consideração o meu saber malaio. Estive ainda folheando o cartapácio, à laia de quem sabe magistralmente aquela espécie de vasconço, até que afinal contratamos as condições de preço e de hora, comprometendo-me a fazer com que ele lesse o tal alfarrábio antes de um ano. Dentro em pouco, dava a minha primeira lição, mas o velho não foi tão diligente quanto eu. Não conseguia aprender a distinguir e a escrever nem sequer quatro letras. Enfim, com metade do alfabeto levamos um mês e o Senhor Barão de Jacuecanga não ficou lá muito senhor da matéria: aprendia e desaprendia. A filha e o genro ( penso que até aí nada sabiam da história do livro) vieram a ter notícias do estudo do velho; não se incomodaram. Acharam graça e julgaram coisa boa para distraí-lo. Mas com que tu vais ficar assombrado, meu caro Castro, é com a admiração que o genro ficou tendo pelo professor de javanês. Que coisa única! Ele não se cansava de repetir: "É um assombro! Tão moço! Se eu soubesse isso, ah! onde estava!" O marido de Dona Maria da Glória ( assim se chamava a filha do barão), era desembargador, homem relacionado e poderoso; mas não se pejava em mostrar diante de todo o mundo a sua admiração pelo meu javanês. Por outro lado, o barão estava contentíssimo. Ao fim de dois meses, desistira da aprendizagem e pedira-me que lhe traduzisse, um dia sim outro não, um trecho do livro encantado. Bastava entendê-lo, disse-me ele; nada se opunha que outrem o traduzisse e ele ouvisse. Assim evitava a fadiga do estudo e cumpria o encargo. Sabes bem que até hoje nada sei de javanês, mas compus umas histórias bem tolas e impingi-as ao velhote como sendo do crônicon. Como ele ouvia aquelas bobagens!... Ficava extático, como se estivesse a ouvir palavras de um anjo. E eu crescia a seus olhos! Fez-me morar em sua casa, enchia-me de presentes, aumentava-me o ordenado. Passava, enfim, uma vida regalada. Contribuiu muito para isso o fato de vir ele a receber uma herança de um seu parente esquecido que vivia em Portugal. O bom velho atribuiu a coisa ao meu javanês; e eu estive quase a crê-lo também. Fui perdendo os remorsos; mas, em todo o caso, sempre tive medo de que me aparecesse pela frente alguém que soubesse o tal patuá malaio. E esse meu temor foi grande, quando o doce barão me mandou com uma carta ao Visconde de Caruru, para que me fizesse entrar na diplomacia. Fiz-lhe todas as objeções: a minha fealdade, a falta de elegância, o meu aspecto tagalo. — "Qual! retrucava ele. Vá, menino; você sabe javanês!" Fui. Mandou-me o visconde para a Secretaria dos Estrangeiros com diversas recomendações. Foi um sucesso. O diretor chamou os chefes de seção: "Vejam só, um homem que sabe javanês — que portento!" Os chefes da seção levaram-me aos oficiais e amanuenses e houve um destes que me olhou mais com ódio do que com inveja ou admiração. E todos diziam: "Então sabe javanês? É difícil? Não há quem o saiba aqui!" O tal amanuense, que me olhou com ódio, acudiu então: "É verdade, mas eu sei canaque. O senhor sabe?" Disse-lhe que não e fui à presença do ministro. A alta autoridade levantou-se, pôs as mãos às cadeiras, consertou o pince-nez no nariz e perguntou: " Então, sabe javanês?" Respondi-lhe que sim; e, à sua pergunta onde o tinha aprendido, contei-lhe a história do tal pai javanês. "Bem, disse-me o ministro o senhor não deve ir para a diplomacia; o seu físico não se presta... O bom seria um consulado na Àsia ou Oceania. Por ora, não há vaga, mas vou fazer uma reforma e o senhor entrará. De hoje em diante, porém, fica adido ao meu ministério e quero que, para o ano, parta para Bâle, onde vai representar o Brasil no congresso de Lingüística. Estude, leia o Hove-Iacque, o Max Müller, e outros!" Imagina tu que eu até aí nada sabia de javanês, mas estava empregado e iria representar o Brasil em um congresso de sábios. O velho barão veio a morrer, passou o livro ao genro para que o fizesse chegar ao neto, quando tivesse a idade conveniente e fez-me uma deixa no testamento. Pus-me com afã no estudo das línguas malaio-polinésias; mas não havia meio! Bem jantado, bem vestido, bem dormido, não tinha energia necessária para fazer entrar na cachola aquelas coisas esquisitas. Comprei livros, assinei revistas: Revue Anthropologique et Linguistique, Proceedings of the English-Oceanic Association, Archivo Glottologico Italiano, o diabo, mas nada! E a minha fama crescia. Na rua, os informados apontavam-me, dizendo aos outros: "Lá vai o sujeito que sabe javanês." Nas livrarias, os gramáticos consultavam-me sobre a colocação dos pronomes no tal jargão das ilhas de Sonda. Recebia cartas dos eruditos do interior, os jornais citavam o meu saber e recusei aceitar uma turma de alunos sequiosos de entender o tal javanês. A convite da redação, escrevi, no Jornal do Commércio, um artigo de quatro colunas sobre a literatura javanesa antiga e moderna... — Como, se tu nada sabias? — interrompeu-me o atento Castro. — Muito simplesmente: primeiramente, descrevi a ilha de Java, com o auxílio de dicionários e umas poucas de geografia, e depois citei a mais não poder. — E nunca duvidaram? — perguntou-me ainda o meu amigo. — Nunca. Isto é, uma vez quase fico perdido. A polícia prendeu um sujeito, um marujo, um tipo bronzeado que só falava em língua esquisita. Chamaram diversos intérpretes, ninguém o entendia. Fui também chamado, com todos os respeitos que a minha sabedoria merecia, naturalmente. Demorei-me em ir, mas fui afinal. O homem já estava solto, graças à intervenção do cônsul holandês, a quem ele se fez compreender com meia dúzia de palavras holandesas. E o tal marujo era javanês — uf! Chegou, enfim, a época do congresso, e lá fui para a Europa. Que delícia! Assisti à inauguração e às sessões preparatórias. Inscreveram-me na seção do tupi-guarani e eu abalei para Paris. Antes, porém, fiz publicar no Mensageiro de Bâle o meu retrato, notas biográficas e bibliográficas. Quando voltei, o presidente pediu-me desculpas por me ter dado aquela seção; não conhecia os meus trabalhos e julgara que, por ser eu americano-brasileiro, me estava naturalmente indicada a seção do tupi-guarani. Aceitei as explicações e até hoje ainda não pude escrever as minhas obras sobre o javanês, para lhe mandar, conforme prometi. Acabado o congresso, fiz publicar extratos do artigo do Mensageiro de Bâle, em Berlim, em Turim e em Paris, onde os leitores de minhas obras me ofereceram um banquete, presidido pelo Senador Gorot. Custou-me toda essa brincadeira, inclusive o banquete que me foi oferecido, cerca de dez mil francos, quase toda a herança do crédulo e bom Barão de Jacuecanga. Não perdi meu tempo nem meu dinheiro. Passei a ser uma glória nacional e, ao saltar no cais Pharoux, recebi uma ovação de todas as classes sociais e o presidente da República, dias depois, convidava-me para almoçar em sua companhia. Dentro de seis meses fui despachado cônsul em Havana, onde estive seis anos e para onde voltarei, a fim de aperfeiçoar os meus estudos das línguas da Malaia, Melanésia e Polinésia. — É fantástico — observou Castro, agarrando o copo de cerveja. — Olha: se não fosse estar contente, sabes que ia ser? — Quê? — Bacteriologista eminente. Vamos? — Vamos. Extraído do livro "Antologia de Humorismo e Sátira", Editora Civilização Brasileira S. A. — Rio de Janeiro,1957, pág. 204. Categoria:Escritos de Lima Barreto